


⚜ Skull was... Mephisto

by Memorylane (Silvermags)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Memorylane
Summary: If anyone's wondering, Mephisto is one of an evil brother-sister duo in Lolirock, a French magical girl show on Netflix.  I honestly can't believe that it took me this long to come up with the comparison.  This will have spoilers for the season two finale, but as it has already been out for like two years at least I feel absolutely no guilt.





	⚜ Skull was... Mephisto

Skull was lounging around the Gigolo Nero mansion waiting for the rest of the former arcobaleno to arrive.  They had all finally reached their proper ages and Aria had been making noises about having a party to celebrate, and roped the rest of them into helping.  Skull was the only one with the decency to arrive on time, so he decided to kick back and nap until the others arrived.

 

His nap was was interrupted by a huge crash as something came flying through the window. He fell off the couch before taking shelter behind it. In the middle of all the broken glass, three young women in their early twenties sat up and rubbed their heads.  Skull thought something about them was familiar, but couldn't place them.

 

"Okay, that hurt," the pink one muttered. She was very pink indeed, pink hair, pink clothes, pink sword. She looked around at the various damage their entrance had caused and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry about this, and as soon as we're not fighting for our lives we'll come fix it, I promise, and..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on Skull. "Mephisto?"

 

The other two (blue and orange) whipped around and gasped. "You're alive?" the orange one gasped, "How?"

 

Skull stared at them. "Should I know you?" he asked.

 

"Well, seeing as you once told me that if you weren't completely dedicated to my annihilation you would be honored to serve me as queen of Ephedia, I should certainly hope you know us!" the pink one said, one hand on her hip.

 

"I understood most of those words but they make no sense put together," Skull said, looking completely lost.

 

"Wait a minute Iris," the blue one said, "This might not be him." She held her hand out towards him and glowed blue slightly. "Crystal Revelare."

 

The glow shot off blue girl's hand towards Skull. It surrounded him for a moment before coalescing into the shape of an unfamiliar young man next to him briefly, then dissolving into thin air. The three girls gasped.

 

"It is him," the pink one murmured.

 

"In that case, would you mind going outside and telling your sister that you're alive?" the orange one asked, "She kinda went a little nuts when we thought you were dead."

 

Skull looked completely lost. "I have a sister?"

 

"Of course you have a sister!  The two of you have been trying to kill us since we were all teenagers!" the pink one said, "I may be a princess but I'm not stupid, and no one ever forgets the first attempt on their life."

 

Skull stared at her for a moment.  "I have no idea what you're talking about.  At all."

 

The orange one ignored that and got up in his face, squinting.  "How did you survive anyway?  We all thought you were dead when you shoved Praxina out of the way of that boulder."

 

"Boulder?" Skull asked, looking hopelessly lost.

 

"You got hit by a boulder the size of a car," the blue one informed him, "Which knocked you off a cliff.  Then exploded.  Your sister went mad with grief and vowed to murder us and everyone we love.  Any of this ringing a bell?"

 

Skull shrugged uneasily.  "I have retrograde amnesia.  The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital is lying on the beach feeling like I'd gone a few rounds with a dragon."

 

"Oh, that's easy to fix!" the orange one said brightly, "We developed a spell for that after last time someone thought they could weaken us by messing with our memories.  One quick crystal memoriam and you'll be back to normal!"

 

"You can give me back my memories?" Skull asked, stunned.  It seemed too good to be true.  "What's the catch?"

 

A burst of high, psychotic laughter echoed in through the broken window and the three girls winced.

 

"Talk your sister down from her maniacal obsession with avenging your death by killing everyone we love?" the blue one asked.

 

Skull thought about that for a moment, then shrugged.  "Works for me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ⚜ _Memorylane (Silvermags) | Lolirock_
> 
> This takes place after the curse is broken, and all the former arcobaleno are back to normal.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ o ⌢  
>  (/( ł )\\)  
>  (V   
>  \\\\\ ) ///  
>  GARDEN GNOMES  
>  “Every flower is a soul blooming”


End file.
